


You Give Me Heart Palpitations

by HeyPotterhead



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyPotterhead/pseuds/HeyPotterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky almost loses Jemma on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me Heart Palpitations

It was supposed to be a simple mission. 

They were supposed to take the 084 in Romania and bring it back to the Avengers' Tower for safekeeping. That was where the whole team were ever since the Playground was compromised. It took a surprised looking Stark, a thankful Norse god and a heated lecture from Dr. Banner and Steve Rogers about how they all thought he was dead this whole time and now he's the director of SHIELD before eventually letting them use the tower (heck, Stark even insisted to live there). That was how Bucky and Jemma met.

Anyway, Coulson was just going to take Skye and May with him but Jemma had insisted that she join for an initial inspection of the object so they know how to further handle it when they get back. 

This had Bucky's vein bulging. He wasn't going to let his girlfriend-who was five months pregnant, thank you very much-go on the field. But Jemma was headstrong and told him if he didn't let her go she would be very mad at him. She even called him James, and that was a red flag. Hormonal as she is, Bucky had been on the receiving end of her mood swing and it was far less than pleasant. So he finally agreed on the condition that he also had to go with them.

The whole time they were in Romania, Bucky was a whole different person. He always was on missions, anyway. He became less of the Bucky who throws froot loops at people when he's bored and more of the Winter Soldier who was out for the target and unstoppable, but Jemma understood. He had to keep his guard up in a place where his life could be at risk. 

He was protective of her the whole time; always looking around for possible threats. No visible threats so far, but something felt odd… By the time they retrieved the 084 on the city borders of Bucharest, a black SUV drove by. The tinted windows rolled down to reveal two men pointing their guns at them. Bucky quickly pushed Jemma to the ground and carefully got on top of her as to not hurt the baby right before they fired the shots. Coulson and May were shooting back at them and Skye was putting the 084 in the metal box. Bucky hurriedly got up and carried Jemma when five more men appeared. He put Jemma on the ground and was about to tell her to run to the jet but Skye was already pulling her by the hand and they made a run for it. 

Bucky eliminated the five men with his bare hands with ease and in no time. He looked behind to see that Coulson and May have already handled the situation as well. Jemma and Skye were just meters away from the jet when another man appeared behind the ramp and fired a shot right at Jemma's chest in close range. 

Jemma fell to the ground.

At that moment Bucky swore he felt like his chest was burning and in pain. The guy was about to fire another shot when Bucky pulled his gun out from his holster and shot the guy straight in the head from afar.

"Jemma!" He ran to her as fast as he could. Jemma was shot. Jemma was shot. Jemma was shot. The words just kept on running over and over his head. She was down on the ground with Skye kneeling and looking for her wound. When he reached them, Jemma was slowly sitting up. She looked at him and smiled weakly. He was confused before realizing that her now unbuttoned blouse showed that she had been wearing a bulletproof vest this whole damn time. 

"You know, it's a relief I could still fit in this thing considering how gigantic I look now," she haughtily remarked.

"Oh thank God," he dropped to the ground and hugged her tight. This time, he wasn't the Winter Soldier. He was Bucky. Her Bucky. He was so close to losing her and the thought makes his skin crawl. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her and the baby. 

"I'm okay, Bucky. We're okay," she told him, pressing a kiss to his ear.

"I hate to ruin the love fest, but we really have to go now," Coulson interrupted. Bucky rolled his eyes and gingerly carried Jemma into the jet, glad that their baby and her were okay.

When they reached the tower and were debriefed, Bucky was leading Jemma by the hand back to their apartment on the 50th floor. When they entered, he shut the door and slowly pushed her against the wall, leaning in to kiss her. It was was slow and soft yet urgent and needy at the same time. His hands wrap around her waist and her fingers were tangled in his hair. His lips slowly moved down her jaw and to her neck. He kissed her, tasted her, marked her. His lips worshipped her like she was the only valuable thing on earth. His hands went inside her blouse and he ran his fingers up and down her back, then her swollen belly. She moaned at the feeling and he just had to take her right there and then. 

And so he took her to bed.

He was slow; savoring every moment, every kiss, every touch, and every sound that came out of her perfect red lips. He needed this. He needed her. He was still not over today's events. If anything had happened to her...

They lay skin on skin in bed, tangled in the sheets. Her head rested on his chest as she mindlessly traced patterns on his hard stomach and his finger slowly slid up and down her arm. He felt her baby bump against his side and couldn't help but smile at the thought of a small living creature growing inside.

"I can't wait until the baby comes," Jemma said as if she read his mind. "I keep on wondering if we're going to be having a girl or a boy. I mean, I know we want it to be a surprise but sometimes I just can't help but wonder, you know? If it was a girl I could imagine her being being daddy's girl and play tea party and dress up with you. But if it's a boy I just imagine him looking so much like you and being interested in science by the age of three."

"I wonder, too, sometimes," he confessed, smiling down at her. "But a healthy baby would be perfectly fine. Either way, he or she is going to inherit your smart brain, anyway."

"And your dashing face," she smirked teasingly.

"And my dashing face," he chuckled. Silence filled the room and Bucky's thoughts unfortunately glided back to Romania.

"Jemma, I thought I lost you today."

She frowned. Her brows furrowed, she placed her hand on his cheek. "But you didn't. I'm alright, Bucky. Really."

"I just keep on thinking about what happened today and I just... I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to you. I need you, Jemma," he ran his fingers through her hair, softly stroking it. "I can't lose you."

"And you won't," she said. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay until we're old and rotting with too many grandchildren."

He smiled, "I'd like that."

"So would I. Now sleep," she playfully hit his chest. "I'm going to an Aztec temple tomorrow to retrieve another 084."

His body stiffened at her words. What the hell?

"Just kidding," she laughed. "I think I'm going to stay off the field for a while now. Getting shot point blank sucks even when you have a vest on."

He sighed in relief and slightly relaxed. He tried to laugh as well but his heart was still pounding in his ribcage as he hadn't recover from the initial shock of her words.

"You give me heart palpitations, Simmons."

"Oh, hush, Barnes. You know you love me, anyway," she winked before leaning up to press a kiss on his cheek.

"That I do, ma'am. That I do."


End file.
